Nevermore
by IveGoneCompletelyMad
Summary: While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door... I do not own 'the raven' or any of 'Edgar Allen Poe's' works. Rated for Lime.


I hurt… I hurt _everywhere_. My veins felt like sandpaper was grinding rather than blood flowing. My gums were aching… my jaw is so painful and cramped… I can't take much more of this…

"Say, are you feeling alright (Y/N)?"

I turned my head from the book I was reading, not really caring since I had already read the same sentence six times. The words just becoming a blur now.

"I'm fine Yukio, just a little under the weather is all."

"Can vampires get under the weather?"

I groaned at his question; _no_ , we can't. Well… we aren't _supposed_ to.

"Well I am… I'm sorry, I'll see you later Yukio. I can't seem to concentrate."

I rose from my seat and left the library, leaving my book where it was. I knew Yukio needed it anyway for his English class anyway. I trudged my way up to my room, trying to ignore the screaming pain in my gums. My throat was dry and scratchy, causing numerous dry coughs to leave my being throughout the day. It had gained the attention of the exorcist students; considering they knew what I was and all. Vampires _don't_ get sick, they knew that well. It was basic demon knowledge. Although I wasn't sick; I was _hungry_.

"Some water will do…"

I made my way into my bedroom, heading straight for the bathroom and filling the glass I kept on the sink side with water. I chugged the clear liquid, if only to quench my thirst a little bit. It had worked, the thin fluid making a decent enough substitute. I smiled softly as the pain dulled lightly, knowing it will ease my cravings if only maybe for an hour at most. Better than nothing I suppose. I could always just attack a human; drawing them in and draining some blood without them even remembering the event. But I _can't_. I'm what the humans call… a pacifist? I think the term is. Or is it their version of a vegetarian? Hell I can't remember. I had been dry for almost a year now, shortly after I had met the Okumura brothers. They changed me, I suppose. And I gained a new perspective on life. I was _happy_. Going to regular school, making friends, helping the exwires in their tests and exams now and then. It was enjoyable. But I soon came to notice that I was only _playing_ human. I am a demon after all. And I need to eat… but I don't want to feed on humans anymore… perhaps I should just go back to Gehenna? End this charade that I'm living. I should have known it wouldn't last.

 _ **Knock… knock… knock…**_

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing a soft and rhythmic rapping on my door. Placing the glass down on its original home I left the bathroom and headed over to the wooden barrier named door. Wondering who would be bothering me at this time. Figuring I wouldn't know by just staring at it I turned the handle and opened it wide.

"Sir Pheles?"

The handsome violet haired man grinned at me before bowing in greeting.

"Miss (L/N), how are we this evening?"

"I'm good thanks… what brings you here?"

"Oh? Nothing in particular.~"

He let himself in, closing the door behind him. I watched his movements. I had become used to this from his rare visits, so it didn't bother me anymore. But he's never come to see me because of ' _nothing in particular_ ' before. He turned his eyes away from me, glancing at his surroundings for a moment. I watched him walk over to my bedside table, picking up my copy of ' _The Raven_.'

" _ **Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December; and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor."**_

Shock filled me for a moment.

"You read Edgar Allen Poe?"

He turned to me with his trademark smirk, waving the thin book in-between his fingers.

"How could I not dear? He was a brilliant man and this is a classic after all. Although, you are young and never had the pleasure of meeting him."

My lips thinned at this; I wasn't _that_ young. 126 is a human lifetime and a half.

"Sir Pheles I'm not a child."

"Yet you behave like one.~"

My mouth fell at his words, yet he paid no heed to my action.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been here miss (L/N)? Around 10 and a half months right? A _vampire_ , playing a human teenager- Ah, I love this part… **Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and a flutter. In stepped a stately raven of the saintly drops of yore** -"

" _ **Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend. I shrieked, upstarting. Get thee back into the tempest and the night's plutonian shore. Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken. Leave my loneliness unbroken. Quit thy bust above my door. Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door**_."

Mephisto turned his eyes from the page to look at me through evergreen eyes. His body unmoving.

"You missed many paragraphs there miss (L/N)."

"I was using it as a _kind_ quotation."

"For my exit?"

"Exactly."

" _ **Quoth the raven; nevermore**_."

I folded my arms in annoyance;

"Why are you here Mephisto? It's obviously not to talk about poetry or my age."

The man walked over so he was stood in front of me. His typical nonchalant expression caressing his handsome features.

"No, you're right. I- _oops_!"

I watched my book fall to the floor with a small thud, I was quick to bend over and pick it up. I didn't want it damaged, it was my favourite after a-

" _Eh_?"

I stopped from my half risen position on the floor. Catching scent of something metallic… something _wonderful_.

"Oh dear, I appear to have given myself a paper cut.~"

I stood upright, watching as Mephisto examined the cut on his index finger. I turned my head away, breathing through my mouth.

"That will heal in no time with your demon powers. But you should go wash that off so you don't stain your suit."

"I suppose I could… or~"

I felt myself tense as the man before me wrapped his uninjured arm around my waist, drawing me in closer to him. My head almost lay on his shoulder as he lifted his blood soaked finger to my face.

"You could clean it for me my dear?"

I felt my heart beat hard against my ribs; staring at the red substance. I gripped his wrist, pulling the appendage away from me, if only managing a little with his strength being greater than mine.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting you on cleaning duty of course.~"

" _Use the tap_!"

I gripped the eccentric man's wrist tighter, instantly regretting it when I felt his pulse beat through the pads of my fingers. My gums ached again, and I let go of his ivory wrist instantly. Mephisto tilted his head to look me in the eyes.

"My, you seem quite flustered miss (L/N)~ but you should be used to this, being a _vampire_ and all."

"Stop it Samael."

" _Oh_? My real name, you are serious. But why?"

I watched his mouth twitch into his trademark smirk, the one he gets when he knows something.

"I'm not hungry. And I won't feed from you."

"I never did ask you to feed from me."

I looked up to meet his forest gaze. My (E/C) orbs staring him down. Watching as he lifted his finger to his own mouth, licking the life substance himself. I swallowed hard at the gesture, feeling my throat dry out. His eyes never left my face, as he sunk his own fangs into the tender flesh of the finger he had just cleaned. The new wound being deeper than the last; the scent filling my nostrils.

"Ah…"

I couldn't yell at him, my throat was too dry… _painful_. He lowered the digit, pressing it tenderly to my lower lip. In my haze I stuck out my tongue, all reason leaving me, softly licking the soft flesh. _Wonderful_ … I had never tasted another demons blood before, let alone one as _royal_ as Mephisto's. It was intoxicating. I instinctively grabbed his palm and pulled his finger into my mouth; savouring the taste. Once I had cleaned the digit of all fluid other than my own saliva I begrudgingly let go. Hazy (E/C) looked up to a demons smile, unable to meet his own eyes.

"Why… _why_ are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I know you haven't been eating (F/N)."

I felt my throat close again, but not through hunger… he used my _first_ name.

"Samael, I can't… I promised myself I wouldn't…"

"You promised you wouldn't feed on humans. As you well know _; I am not_."

"I can't…"

A rough pull on my shoulders… a soft feeling on my back… I soon became aware that he had me pinned to the sofa in my room. His tall frame hovering above me. I was still in a mild blood lust state, unable to do anything in the situation.

"You can't or _won't_? You can't keep going on like this (F/N)."

As if to emphasise his point he rose one of his hands to his neck, his sharp claws tearing a small portion of skin. I swallowed hard; the scent from his throat… was more overpowering than his finger.

"Samael, please… _stop_ …"

"You stop (F/N). Stop fighting it. I know you want it~"

A demonic smirk crossed his face, I can only imagine how I looked under him. I was panting heavily; my jaws clenched tight to soothe the pain in my gums. I can only imagine my eyes flashing from (E/C) to red in my attempt to keep control… my arms rose, clutching the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Take from me (F/N)~"

My head became light, making me aware that I was now hyperventilating. My eyes drawn to the blood traveling down his perfect ivory throat. I… I had…

"Hng!"

I forced Mephisto's larger body from my own, straddling his hips once he was seated on the sofa. My arms made quick work around his neck. One resting on his shoulder, the other tipping his violet head back. It happened so fast even I wasn't aware at first. Not until I felt my fangs pierce his artery. I hummed at the feeling of his blood flowing into my mouth. Quenching the thirst I had endured for almost 11 months. It was _perfect_ … like a drug; a fine wine… and I couldn't get enough of it. I hesitantly let him go after having my fill, licking up the remainder of blood for that extra treat. Pulling my face away from him I looked down at his chest. Unable to look him in the eyes, regretting my actions. I had just _fed_ from this perfect demon…

"Good girl."

With his free arm that wasn't on my waist he pet my head. Like a child that had done a good job.

"Now how about I have a taste?"

 _What_? He wasn't a vampire so… I looked up to his face, not being able to make out so much as a blur as he leant forward, pulling my head with his hand that was still resting there and pressed his lips firmly against my own. My heart accelerated once again; a new hunger brewing in me. I closed my eyes, allowing the demon to have his way and take control as his sweet cake and tea flavoured tongue entered my mouth. My grip tightened on him, loving the new feeling. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, snaking his bare hands underneath to caress my stomach. I shuddered at the cool feel of his palms, a small noise making its way past my lips in an echo against his own mouth. He pulled away, looking at me through lazy, lust filled eyes.

"I would be more than happy to satisfy your blood hunger if you satisfy mine."

"So, I won't have to go back to Gehenna?"

" _ **Quoth the raven: Nevermore**_."


End file.
